My girl
by LadyIchijouji
Summary: Love is a very funny thing, it arrives without warning, it takes us by surprise, and we do not know what to do. We feel lost, in so many thoughts and inquiries, about that person we like, will she return the feeling the same way? How am I going to act next to her? How am I going to conquer it? But how did this happen? How did I fall in love with my sister's best friend?


**Digimon doesn't belong to me, if it did, the Digimon Adventure Tri would be otherwise.**

 **Hi guys!**

 **That oneshot I wrote some time ago, based on some fanarts I saw on the internet about the children of the digidestineds. The names I used are those of the drawings, I don't know if they are their real names.**

 **It is a sweet fanfiction, it is about the discovery of the first love, we have all gone through these internal conflicts about speaking the sentiments, we feel insecure and afraid of being rejected. Here the lesson is worthy, who risks it, can be happy.**

 **Toushin, Mai and Takuji are the children of Ken and Miyako.**

 **Mari is Koushiro's daughter.**

 **Tomoyo is Iori's daughter.**

 **Atori is the daughter of Yamato and Sora.**

 **Daiki is Daisuke's son.**

 **The narration will be made by Toushin.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Kiss Kiss!**

Love is a very funny thing, it arrives without warning, it takes us by surprise, and we don't know what to do. We feel lost, in so many thoughts and inquiries, about that person we like, will she return the feeling the same way? How am I going to act next to her? How am I going to conquer it?

There are times these questions pass through my mind and every time I see them get more intense, I get embarrassed, my heart seems to go through the mouth, I run, hiding anywhere, running away from it. My situation only worsens when she comes to sleep in my house, after all, she is one of my sister's best friends, I get so ashamed that I don't even leave the room to eat, and when I leave, her curious black orbs stare at me interrogatively, wanting know what the real problem is.

But how did this happen? How did I fall in love with my sister's best friend?

Let's start at beginning, when we first met, I was four, and she five years, this was the first encounter we have had in the Digital World, place where my parents along with her met and lived many adventures fighting evil. On that day, I met their other friends, digidestined, and their children, along with their Digimon.

That day I couldn't get too close to it, for the Mai-neechan clung her and Tomoyo-san, like a tick and wouldn't let go at all. I talked to some kids and played with their Digimon's, only that I had more near brothers Ishida, so I switched contacts with them, as well as my sister did to her.

As time passed, the friendship between them increased with each passing day, as did mine and the brothers Ishida. Until one fine day, Koushiro-san decided to move back to Odaiba and turn our apartment neighbor.

I never forgot that day, I was about fifteen at the time, and I was alone at home with Minomon, Dad was on a mission with Wormmon, Mom and Mai-neechan, together with Hawkmon and Poromon, they had gone the bakery to visit Aunt Momoe and took Takuji-chan. I had started playing League of Legends, I was in the first match of the training phase and I didn't do very well, so much that I died well the hour the bell rang. I put the notebook on the couch and went to answer the door, giving me face to face with her and her Digimon, smiling, holding a plate of cookies in her hands.

Her size was the same, but the features had changed slightly, making her look more beautiful, her clothes were different, the green polka-dot dress gave her an angelic look.

"Ma-Mari-san..." I widened my eyes, stammering in shock.

"Hi Toushin-san, Mai-chan is found?" His sweet voice sounded like a melody to my ears.

"N-No, she had to o-o-out with m-Mom..." My God, I was stammering, it was just the Mari-san, I had known her for so long, why wouldn't have to act that way.

I couldn't say anything, I just look at her and feel my wobbly legs, my heart soared, my stomach twisted and turn, would it be such butterflies?! I couldn't explain, there were so many sensations I had never felt before. There was a silent atmosphere between us, which was soon broken by Motimon invading our house in search of Minimon.

"Motimon! What are these manners?" Mari-san called out in a tone of rebuke.

"Leave him Mari-san, he must have spent so much time traveling, he wants to have a friend to play with. D-Do you want to come in?" Damn it, I was stuttering again.

"I would very much, Toushin-san, but I'm going to have to help my dad in the change, could you take care of Motimon for me?" She handed me the plate with the biscuits. I agreed, it wasn't uncomfortable to keep his Digimon in my house, it was great, Minion would have a friend to play with. "Thank you!" She kissed my cheek.

I closed the door, but I kept looking at for nothing, completely lost and the scarlet face. I put my hand on my cheek, still felt the warmth of Mari-san's lips on it, to an outsider, it was a quick and silly kiss, but moved me in a inexplicable way, so that when it comes out of the trance I returned to the room placing the cookies on the table and lying on the couch, wondering what had happened.

Everyone in my family already knew the news, that the Izumi family would live in our building, the idea came from a conversation that Mom had with Izumi-san, claiming it would be very good for Mari-san's growth if she were close Of her friends, since Tomoyo-san lives in the same building.

Mai-neechan was very happy with the news that her best friend would be part of her days, so much so that on the same day she organized a pajama party to celebrate. That night, I didn't sleep properly, I was rolling me in bed the whole time, first because Mari-san was in the next room and second because that kiss on the cheek had not left my thoughts.

That was only the first one, of many nights when I was thinking of her, our coexistence became daily, every thing I discovered I stood enchanted more and more. My feelings for her grew more and more over time, impossible not to be enchanted by a girl like her, beautiful, super intelligent, fun, sweet... Wow, so many qualities that would give an infinite list.

I suddenly felt weird, I didn't feel hungry, I was quiet, I didn't want to play anymore, all my thoughts were focused on her. Everyone at home was a little surprised that I was more quiet, Mom was so worried, she thought I had some illness, so much that she took me to a doctor and forced me to do a battery of tests to find out how my health was going, and found nothing. Mai-neechan thought I was bullied at school, so much so that she had already stopped at the direction several times for hitting Motomiya Daiki-san because she thought he was the one who practiced.

Minomon, Wormmon, and Hawkmon were worried about me, no matter how much I said it was okay, they knew very well that it wasn't quite like this, so much so that they warned me that my condition worried them all. Mom no longer knew what to do, Mai-neechan was almost expelled from school.

I couldn't open myself, all my feelings remained trapped inside my chest and this agonies me every time I see her, I don't have the courage to come and declare myself to Mari-san, what would she think of me? She would laugh out of my face, after all, I'm not like the guys she and Mai-neechan are in these teen magazines, my intelligence doesn't even come close to hers, why would she stay with me?

I was already beginning to feel that I was not the ideal boy for her and to give up on my feelings, and it made me even more discouraged, so much so that my school grades fell so much that my father was called to the board to know what was happening to me. That day, we came back just the two, Mai would go to Tomoyo-san's house and we would seek her.

Along the way we were silent, we were alone, Wormmon had stayed at home helping Mom take care of Takuji-chan. We stopped at a drive truth and got two snacks for us, the smell of food made our stomachs snore, I made a human effort not to attack the snack there, waiting to eat at home, but Dad took another turn, surprising me and parking the car in front of Odaiba Park.

"Let's have lunch in a different place, I want to talk to you." Dad spoke quietly as he removed his seat belt and opened the car door. Internally I was apprehensive, he would certainly talk about my underachievement in school.

I went down a little bewildered, we walked a bit through the park until we came to a huge old tree, I don't know why, but I felt a heat inside my chest when looking at that place, it looked so familiar, but I don't know where, a dejavu maybe ? I don't know, the feeling was too good. We sat quietly on the soft grass, and we began the meal without giving speak, enjoying the afternoon breeze, watching the sun go down. A few dried leaves were scattered on all sides, I picked up one of them and slid the index finger all the way down until it completely fell apart.

"This is one of my favorite places in the park." He started the speech by leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"I particularly didn't know this place, I just know that I liked it too much." I lay down beside him looking at the rosy twilight in the sky.

"Good son, he has a very special meaning for me and his mother. It was here, under this tree that I declared my feelings to her and gave our first kiss." He closed his eyes with a small smile, easing his expression even more. Mom told her a thousand times how Dad had declared her feelings to her, only that I never knew his version of the facts.

"Seriously, Daddy? You know, I've always been curious to know your story under your vision." I leaned next to him, staring at the dusk at our horizon, giving me how the colors look beautiful at sunset.

"It's not very different from what your mother said, but there are some details she didn't include, because she didn't know about them, just me."

"Like for example?"

"I'm not sure when I fell in love with your mother, the coexistence with her, her lively and charming way was conquering me gradually and when I realized it she did not leave my thoughts. The battles against the villains of the Digital World are over, peace has reigned and our lives have followed their normal flow, diminishing our contact. I confess that it was the worst moments of my life, I didn't eat right, I slept badly, I didn't want to live anymore, because all my thoughts were related to her." I was surprised by this revelation of Dad, that is, he went through the same situation with Mom, keeping the feelings to himself, just as I did.

"Wow..." That's all I could say, completely impressed with everything.

"I was tired of all this, and I decided to put a stop, transferring to the same school as your mother, to be closer to her. It was the best decision I made, since from there I lived the best moments of my life, not only with her, but with our friends too..."

"But how did you stay together?" I cut off completely anxiously, so much so that he turned his face to me with one eyebrow arched. "Like, you said the first kiss was here in this tree, but how did it happen?"

"And I think that only Mai had drawn her mother's anxiety, I can see you too." He shrugged his shoulders in a corner. "Well, it took me a little while to declare my feelings to her out of pure shame and fear of being rejected, for the impression she had been that she liked Izumi-san..."

"Mother and Uncle Koushiro-san?" I was impressed by this revelation.

"Yeah, they were very friends, well, they still are, they always went together, they shared the same tastes, thoughts, ideas, they even had a YouTube channel talking about games and mixes..."

"Like Mai-chan and Mari-san?"

"Exactly, and that made me very jealous, so much that there was a time when I could no longer disguise it, it hurt too much to see another guy make the girl I love happy and I was stuck there, not having the courage to speak my feelings..."

"But, Dad, why are you telling me this?" I asked curiously, turning to look at him.

"Calm down, I'll tell you why." He cut me off looking into my eyes and resumed his narrative. "I exploded, the day we met at Izumi-san's house and her mother suggested that Miya was her daughter-in-law and that she would give him many grandchildren. I was furious, blinded by jealousy, so much so that I left without saying goodbye to anyone, I felt like an idiot for not having the courage to tell my feelings to her..."

I imagined the situation, we all gathered in the meeting we usually do in the Digital World, and arrives to Aunt Mimi-chan, insinuating that Mari-san would give a good daughter-in-law to her and give her many beautiful grandchildren. I clenched my fists furiously at the thought of this possibility, now I understand well the side of Daddy left without saying goodbye, I think it would also do the same.

"And what happened afterwards, I mean, this very tense?"

"Yes, it was. I wanted to hide so much that I was driven by jealousy and everyone discovered the worst and most shameful way. But her mother followed me, and we ended up talking, and finally I took the courage to call her on a date. Which led us to an extremely hot Sunday, in a meeting bound to disaster, because of all the jealousy I fell... My lack of communication, lack of courage almost made her crying. But at the last minute I held her as hard as I could and confessed everything I felt. After that she kissed me, and we started dating."

"She kissed you?"

"Err... The point I want to get is: Toushin, you remind me so much of myself at the time, the same way of acting, thinking, keeping things to yourself, for fear of what others would say. I tell you, this only harms you, it takes you away from the people who love you, and that includes Mari-san..."

"But who said I'm saving things for myself, Daddy?" I took a deep breath, trying to hide how tense I felt at the direction this conversation was taking.

"No one, it's more than clear that you're in love with Mari-san." I felt my heart go to the mouth, I widened the eyes terrified, nobody knew of it, like? How did he know, even though he was not home for so long? "Remember that I'm an investigator, I know everything, son, you have the same symptoms as I'd then, I know how much you are in love with Mari-san and don't have the courage to reveal your feelings to her." He answered my questions before I even uttered them.

I felt my cheeks warm, I was so ashamed, I turned my face forward and hid it with my hands. I had never felt so exposed, I wanted to dig a hole and stick inside, never to leave. My chest hurt too much, the air did not pass through my lungs, I felt suffocated, I could not hold my tears anymore, so much so that I collapsed right there, not caring if I was in the presence of my father.

I was surprised by him pulling me into a hug, running his hands through my hair, trying to calm me down somehow. My life was changing, I felt so lost, so aimless, I needed a way out, a light in my path.

"I'm so lost dad, I never thought to suffer like this, I don't know what to do, I'm so afraid to be rejected by her." I spoke in a muffled voice, collapsing even more.

"Calm down, son, if you don't try, you have no way of knowing whether you'll be rejected or not." With both hands, he took my face, to face him. "Toushin, I had no one to talk openly about the feelings, I spent a lot of time suffering before declaring myself to your mother. If I had been braver, I Would have avoided many nights crying because of her, I don't want you to go through the same situation that I went through when I was younger, don't be afraid to reveal your feelings, if you're rejected or not, at least you''ll take away all that weight that is stored inside your heart."

Dad's words were to shake me, to make me fall in reality, if I did not try, I would not know if I would be matched. We hugged again, stayed in that contact for a few more minutes, slowly I stopped weeping and calming, listening to the noise of the crickets in the park. That moment was interrupted by his cell phone ringing, it was Mom, he was worried about us, he wanted to send Hawkmon and Wormmon to go after us, Dad reassured her that we would go home soon.

After this dialogue with Dad, let's say that gradually I was returning to normal, Mom was still worried about me, but not as much as before. Mai-neechan continued to fight with Motomiya Daiki-san, only less often, and didn't stop in the direction. I went back to playing my games, talking to everyone at home, and I started getting closer to Mari-san, going back and forth with her from school every day. Even in silence, I listened to everything she and Mai-neechan talked about, guarding every curiosity about her, what her tastes, her dreams, and her desires were.

Valentine's Day was approaching, the student body had the brilliant idea of organizing a kind of anonymous mail among the students to send letters to people who were in love. And on the fourteenth of February, admirers should reveal themselves, delivering chocolates to each other.

It was now or never, or I would declare myself to her at once, or I would continue to suffer in that horrible way. I was very ashamed when I sent the first letter, saying how beautiful it was that day, that the bunny-shaped hairclip was as cute as she was. It was close when Mai snatched the piece of paper from her hands and began yelling through the entire school that her friend had a secret admirer.

To my surprise, I also received an anonymous letter, my fingers trembled as I read it, it was typed on the computer, I could not decipher who it was. In it, the person said that he was relieved to see me smile again, because I was worried about seeing me sad. This meant that I had an admirer too, soon I, one of the quietest boys in school, wasn't popular like Takaishi and Motomiya, who received streams of fan letters.

The days went by and the exchange of letters followed, I had no idea who my admirer was, I watched all the girls at school, none of them gave proof that they liked me, I thought all this was more than trolling, Atori-san. Meanwhile, I was sending presents anonymously to Mari-san, some were her favorite treats, some were flowers (in that case I had my father's help, all for Mai-nee not suspecting anything)

Then came the long awaited February 14, the school was euphoric with the discovery of secret admirers, including the trio of girls I accompanied along the way. Mai-neechan idealized who his admirer was, I suspected it was the Motomiya, I had my suspicions that the redhead had some kind of feeling for her, for all that entanglement they had wasn't normal.

The previous day, I had sent the last anonymous letter to Mari, marking us on the terrace at the end of class, to finally reveal that I was his admirer and declare my feelings to her. Parallel to this, my admirer sent me a letter before the entrance of the school, asking me to meet at the same place and time I had marked with Izumi.

I was apprehensive and even more anxious, so much that I could not even pay attention to anything the teachers said, who was my admirer? Why had not she checked in after meeting with Mari?

With each change of period my nervousness increased even more, were so many questions, what would be her reaction, what would she say? Would she laugh at me? God, I was going crazy!

At lunch, I couldn't eat, I gave Atori-san everything to eat, my stomach was spinning endlessly, I was mentally going over the words I would say to her, I trained every day in front of the mirror so I wouldn't stop, but I had the feeling that in the which would open its mouth, no sound would come out.

When the exit signal hit, I simply flew out of the classroom, I ran down the aisles to the terrace, hit several people, almost fell a dozen times, I just wanted to get there quick, before my admirer showed up.

I open the terrace door, trembled so much that I collapsed, breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath. I recovered a little and got up, walking around looking for her, she and my admirer weren't there. I sighed sadly dropping the bag with the chocolates on the floor, lowered my head, my eyes filled with water, I should have imagined that Mari wouldn't come, because a beautiful and intelligent girl like her would be with a boy like me?

I was about to start crying, when I heard the terrace door open, I don't even bother to turn around, Atori must be coming in, laughing at my idiot face because I thought I had an admirer.

"Toushin-kun?" I raised my head, wide-eyes as I heard her voice.

"Mari-san..." I turned to face her.

His face flushed as our eyes met, the breeze on the terrace made his red hair sway a little, bringing me his scent, sweet and intoxicating like chocolate. My heart pounded as she came up to me, I felt my legs tremble, I thought I would fall apart at any moment. I opened my mouth, breathing heavily, so much so that I loosened some tie of my uniform to see if the feeling of suffocation disappear.

Mari stood in front of me, her black eyes staring at me deeply, deciphering, every expression on my face.

"So you were my secret admirer all the time, Toushin-kun." She smiled a little, shy and sweet, making my heart melt even more.

"Y-yes." I confirmed, swallowing a little saliva, my cheeks burned, I think my face was quite the color of her hair.

"Hm, Mai-chan and Tomoyo-chan were stubborn with me, thinking it wasn't you. But my heart didn't deceive me, the whole time I thought it was you, so much so that I sent you anonymous letters too, without them knowing." She revealed to me the chocolate bag, touching my hands, sending shivers through my body.

I paralyzed looking at her, all this was too much information for me, Mari-san was my secret admirer, that meant... She liked me... Man, she liked me!

"Mari-san... I... I need to tell you one... Thing..."

That's all I managed to say before she took action that would change our life from that moment on, she approached me and sealed our lips in a sweet kiss. I didn't know how to act right, I just let instinct guide me, I opened my mouth, letting his tongue invade my space in search of mine, and when they collided, a thousand and one sensations passed through my body, trembling in the legs, heart pounding…

My hands loosened the chocolates bag and went to her thin waist, pulling her closer to me, sticking our bodies together. His hands went to my neck, moving to my hair, gently strumming the strands. I tried to suppress a moan, but I couldn't, that feeling was too good, I wanted it to continue forever, but, like everything good is short, we broke off, panting, to breathe.

I think I can pursue a career as an investigator, I was sure who was the secret admirer of Mai-nee, but I don't think she understood correctly and ended up filling the poor guy with blows, accusing him of making fun of her. Oh, those two have no way! To the full relief of my father.

Tomoyo-san discovered that his admirer was nothing but one of the Ishida brothers, but she laughed finding the cutest thing when he saw that he was the youngest, did not know for sure about dating, only liked the treats that the chestnut made him, that generated many laughs between us.

I have taken a lesson from all this history, never be afraid to speak what you feel, do not suffer silence, sometimes we are not happy because of fear, because we think we will be rejected. Nothing is done without taking risks, I ran the risk of being rejected by revealing my feelings, but my greatest wish was realized, I'm dating the girl I love.

"Toushin-kun... I..."

"I love you, Mari-san..."

"I love you too, Toushin-kun..."

"Oh really?" I opened my eyes in shock at his revelation.

"Yes, it may sound silly, but I've fallen in love with you since the day I met you. I was a child, I know, but I felt something different every time I saw you, I went to understand, after time, that it was love." I put a hand on her cheek caressing her.

"I felt the same, and increased even more when we live nearby. I was so scared to feel a lot of feelings completely unknown, so I isolated myself, I was so afraid..."

"Fear of what?" She pressed her nose close to mine, touching them lightly, feeling her breath warm.

"Fear of being rejected by you, of not liking me, after all, I am not like the boys of the magazines that you and Mai-neechan are accustomed to seeing, I'm not popular among the girls..."

"You don't know how much I suffered from seeing you down, sad, I wanted so badly I could do something to help you, I just didn't know how to act." She gave me lots of kisses. "What's the use of being the pretty guy in the magazine or popular with schoolgirls, if it's empty inside and not smart? These guys doesn't interest me at all!" I grinned at that statement, that was all I needed to hear, so that I could return for good. "That's why I fell in love with you and that's what makes you special!"

"Oh Mari, you don't know how happy I'm to hear this from you. I love you... I love you so much, my girl!" I hugged her so tightly and I turned our bodies to the point that we were dizzy and fell to the ground, laughing like two impassioned idiots.

We started dating since that February 14th, well, it was a general outbreak, our families were so happy with our commitment, Mom considered Mari much more than her daughter-in-law, it was like her fourth daughter; My sister was so happy that we had finally settled on and loved the idea that her best friend would be her sister-in-law; Uncle Izumi-san was glad to know that his only little princess was in good hands and made me promise to take good care of her, otherwise she would have serious consequences; Of all, the best reaction was that of my father, he was so proud to have followed his advice, for having had the courage to declare my feelings to Mari.

I think I can pursue a career as an investigator, I was sure who was the secret admirer of Mai-nee, but I don't think she understood correctly and ended up filling the poor guy with blows, accusing him of making fun of her. Oh, those two have no way! To the full relief of my father.

Tomoyo-san discovered that his admirer was nothing but one of the Ishida brothers, but she laughed finding the cutest thing when he saw that he was the youngest, didn't know for sure about dating, only liked the treats that the chestnut made him, that generated many laughs between us.

I have taken a lesson from all this history, never be afraid to speak what you feel, don't suffer silence, sometimes we're not happy because of fear, because we think we'll be rejected. Nothing is done without taking risks, I ran the risk of being rejected by revealing my feelings, but my greatest wish was realized, I'm dating the girl I love.


End file.
